Stuck in a Nuzlocke
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Jane just moved from Johto, unaware of the friends she'll meet, and the journey that would unfold..(I do not own Pokemon)
1. Chapter 1

(Based after my nuzlocke, some names were changed)

A girl slumped back to the bottom of the moving truck. A sigh escaped her mouth, the dream she had the night before certainly was strange.

All alone in a dark room, nothing in sight, until a figure came, illuminating the room. There stood the pokemon professor Birch. He began to tell her about Pokemon, but then asked the weirdest question, "Are you a boy, or a girl?"  
"I'm a girl."  
"What's your name?"  
"Jane."  
He told her she was about to go on a journey, but she didn't really understand. Sure, her father was the gym leader and all, but still. She didn't so much as have a pokemon of her own yet, even though she planned back in Johto to start her journey in a matter of weeks...

The door opening snapped her out of her trance, as she turned to the light brought in, she noticed her mother smiling and waving, beckoning her to come out.

Obeying her mother, she climbed out, looking at the small town they moved to, for a moment she wondered why they moved to Littleroot Town instead of Petalburg City, where the gym was. But decided this town would be far more comfortable.

Her mother told her to go check out her room, Jane agreed, as she glanced town at her old Pokegear, the young girl knew how useless they were in Hoenn. Although she couldn't help but glance at the last two messages sent to her:

"My rattata's the absolute best! Call me whenever you get your own Poke'mon! We'll battle then and I can show you!"

From-Joey.

"Hey, sorry to hear you're going away. I'll miss seeing you! I heard your dad's got a job as a gym leader now, that's really cool! I hope that you'll one day fufill your own dream of becoming a champion, too. And don't worry, I know that you cannot get a pokegear signal in Hoenn, just be sure to send me an E-mail when you're champion. Okay?"

From-Crystal

She then took it off, and placed it in her dresser.


	2. Daniel

Jane came downstairs, and no sooner than she did, did her mother drag her over to the television, "..And that's the report from the Petalburg gym!" the newscaster finished. "I guess it's over." her mother sighed, as she continued to watch television, "Hey look. It's that Christoph boy you told me you like." Jane suddenly rushed her words, "That was two years ago! Besides, I heard he has a girlfriend now, I'm going out for fresh air-bye!" she waved and rushed out the door.

The young girl traveled around the town, meeting with the boy next door named Brendan, and was on her way back home, when a shrill girly cry was heard. Jane ran to the entrance of the route, where a little girl was trying to find some other adult to help. She ignored the girl and soon ran to help whomever was in trouble.

What happened was, Professor Birch accidently went into the Poochyena's territory, and she grew enraged and had finally cornered him. The professor was about to be mauled, when he noticed from the corner of his eye a young girl, "Please!" he called to her, "Help me! In my bag are some Poke'balls! Please grab one and help!"

Jane glanced at the three that fell out, and with only a short thought she grabbed the one with a fire symbol on it, a Torchic came out, and almost in the blink of an eye he took down the Poochyena, and Professor Birch dragged them back to the lab.

"So, Jane. I've heard so much about you from your father." he grinned, "Although I heard you don't have your own pokemon yet...But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with ablomb! You must have your father's blood in you!" Jane tried to thank him, but he continued on, "As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the Pokemon you used earlier." Jane's face lit up, "R-really?" Her grin grew wide, "Thank you so much!" the professor chuckled at how estatic she was, "While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that Torchic?"

Jane nodded happily at the idea, as she looked at the Torchic. She pondered for a moment what a good nickname would be, then finally came up with one, "Why not...Daniel?" Daniel looked up at her trainer, muttering in the pokemon language, "Better than what most get called...I like it. Thanks!"

Birch looked at Daniel and nodded, then looked at Jane again, "If you work at Pokemon and gain experience, you'll make a darn good trainer. My kid, Brendan, is out on Route 103. Why don't you go meet him?" Jane grinned, "Sure!" and headed out.

Daniel looked a little worried at the idea of this journey, he looked at his new trainer, "You are aware of the dangers we're about to face, right? I've heard of Pokemon getting injuries so severe.." he shuddered a bit, Jane looked at her Pokemon, "I know that some Pokemon die during these journeys. But I promise you, nothing will happen to you."  
"Thanks Jane-Wait can you understand me?"  
"Awww~ I love you too!" she hugged her Pokemon, having no idea what he really said, as they left Littleroot.

(A/N:For everyone to know-Jane has no idea what Pokemon say, even if it seems that she can.)


End file.
